<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death is Forever by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179844">Death is Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari'>Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Write It [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Contest Entry, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Just Write Bit, Novel Wrting, THE WRITER - Freeform, Tragedy, Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru struggles coping with the loss of friends, yet this grief turns out to be his jump into being a published writer. For while death is forever...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Write It [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>(Prompts) Just Write It, MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death is Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer – I don't own Digimon. This was written for Wattpad JustWriteIt's JustWriteBit challenge for Novemever. The goal was to write a story from the viewpoint of a writer trying to write something regarding who they are as a writer. This is influenced by what's out with Digimon Tri, but also the way season 2 ended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death is forever. So is the ending of a story.</p><p>I sit in front of the computer screen, contemplating the events of the past few months, along with the bitter sorrow which came with the tragedy I beheld. Words refused to flow from my fingertips, into the keyboard, despite the fact I find myself coming to dead standstill. I'm not even sure I have a story worth telling.</p><p>Death is forever.</p><p>This thought remains at the tip of my mind, frustrating me, as I remember the deaths of the other DigiDestined, but how they are no longer with us. In a way, that's the story I want to tell, to let the whole world know of unsung heroes, of their forgotten deeds. There's this sick feeling though nobody would care, nobody wants to know about their deaths, let alone the journey to their death.</p><p>Death is forever, and who wants to know about a hero who died.</p><p>Truth… I don't want to remember them as dead, but instead, I want to hold dear those precious memories of happy times. There are so many happy memories, waiting to creep from my fingertips onto the computer screen, yet tragedy keeps me from pouring out those jovial feelings. I don't, right now, feel jovial.</p><p>Death is forever but does their deaths need to be forever.</p><p>I find myself, as I stare at the screen, wondering if I could give them – the DigiDestined we lost, a happy ending. Even the ones still alive, can I give them some kind of closure with my words, giving them the happy ending none of us got. Something in my mind clicks, not because the grief is gone, but because I've found a way to cope, and deal, through my writing.</p><p>Death is forever, but their happy ending can be forever.</p><p>The words flow out of my fingertips with ease, churning out a romance for my brother and Sora. A certain loudmouth ends up using that pent-up energy to run a food cart, becoming something, but successful. Artistic license, to say the least, with DigiDestined private eye with Digimon partners. My best friend ends up a teacher, working with little ones, allowing her to forget all the pain, and the light doesn't shatter into her soul.</p><p>Death is forever, but so is the end of my story.</p><p>I write, not to be forever, but so that those on my pages end up being there forever, so they can become friends with so many others, as they became friends with me. Their grief, their struggles, their pain, others will know and relate, but others will also laugh with them during the good times, particularly the forever happy ending. As such…</p><p>My friends are forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>